EngHun Drabbles by Letter
by Mikishami
Summary: Basically what the title says. I might need some help with the theme words, though. The cover was drawn by me, but, well, it's temporary.
1. Adoration

**Okay, I admit, I've always wanted to try something like this. So, uh, it's here, I guess. I'm going to update soon. :3 And I honestly wish that more EngHun fics would come in. It's such an underrated pairing..**

* * *

A - Adoration

Arthur had always admired Elizaveta Héderváry's hair. It looked so smooth, silky and soft, and he wished that he could run his hands through it every single day. Looking at her was really tempting, especially when she just very near him- so he didn't dare do that.

"Um, Mr. England... Do you, uh, have something against me?" she asked one day. Arthur suppressed a blush.

"Wh... Why do you ask?"

She shifted her feet uncomfortably, staring at the floor. "Well, you seem to ignore me or something. Whenever I look at you, you always turn away frowning."

"Oh! Well, that... I just, um...," he stammered, trying to find a way to explain his 'hostile' behaviour. "I just... I really like your hair, and seeing you just really tempts me to grab you and run my hands through that silky mass for hours." This confession caused Elizaveta's face to heat up and turn dark red.

"If... If you like it that much, then... I guess you could," she mumbled.

Arthur wasted no time in doing so.

* * *

**Somebody give me a word starting with B other than Beautiful, please! D: Well, anyway, this is all for today; I should start getting some sleep because it's 2 in the morning and I need the rest. (I can't seem to get any sleepier, though. I ate too much iced cream.)**


	2. Baking

**Thanks for the suggestion :3 So here's the new chappie.**

* * *

B - Baking

Elizaveta woke up to loud noises and the smell of burnt food. She got up immediately, fearing the state of her beloved kitchen, and ran as quickly as she could to it. The Hungarian woman face-palmed upon seeing what Arthur had done- the oven was on fire, and she could see him trying to put it out.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" she asked, approaching him with a fire extinguisher in her hand. He lowered his gaze, making his bangs cover his eyes.

"I... wanted to bake some cake, because it's your birthday and all, but...," he sighed dejectedly, taking the fire extinguisher from his lover. Hungary's eyes softened, and a smile spread across her face.

"You're so silly," she said as she enveloped him in a warm hug. Elizaveta wiped a bit of the icing from his face with a finger and tasted it, causing England to flush red.

"I think it's delicious. Hey, Iggy, how a- mph!"

She promptly forgot what she was going to say as Arthur captured her lips with his.


	3. Courage

**Another really short chappie, but... Yeah.**

* * *

C- Courage

"Hey, come back here!"

Arthur watched as Elizaveta Héderváry chased off after the bullies that stole his toy. He'd always wondered why she wasn't scared of them. Perhaps it was because he was going to give that toy to her? No, she'd bravely stood up to them when they picked on her friends. It had looked funny, he admitted- a group of large fat boys being yelled at by a little girl.

Anyhow... He still admired her courage to stand up for what was right... Or, at least, what she THOUGHT was right.

* * *

**Any ideas on what letter D should be? X)**


	4. Dancing

**Thanks for the ideas. :) Long update, but now that intramurals are over, hopefully I'll be able to write more even with mah busy schedule.**

* * *

D - Dancing

"If I may, my lady... Would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?"

Arthur held out his hand, gazing at the young woman's eyes. She smirked as she took his extended appendage and used it as leverage to pull herself up.

"Of course, Mr. Kirkland," she said in a slightly mocking tone.

Arthur, his emerald green eyes shining with amusement, led her- or rather, Elizaveta-to the dance floor as the piano started to play a song. He positioned his arms and hands properly and began to sway gently with her to the soft and calming music.

She truly was a peculiar woman, albeit beautiful. She was also very tomboyish and didn't care what she looked like at all - but Arthur did admit that even after hours and hours of horseback riding or fencing, she still looked stunning with her messy brown hair and slightly dirt-smeared face. The blonde-haired English gentleman gazed into the Hungarian woman's eyes once again. They were the color of emeralds, just like his.

"Is there something on my face, Bushes?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. Arthur frowned.

"Hey now. Don't comment on my thick eyebrows with a face as unworthy as that!" Of course he was just joking around. He loved to bicker and fight with the woman, after all.

Now it was Elizaveta's turn to frown. She stomped on his foot... Hard. This particular action of hers triggered another one of their bickering sessions, but she liked it. It at least provided some entertainment to this dull dinner ball.

* * *

**Suggestions? :3**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE!**


	5. Earthworm

**Uh oh, this was made in a hurry... Meh, hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

E - Earthworm

A horrible screaming pierced the air.

The old couple having a small picnic some distance away from Elizaveta's house frowned disapprovingly.

"Honey, the noises have been going on for a while now. Oh dear, I hope the woman there is alright... such a horrible husband she must have!" the old lady said to the old man who nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"Let's call the police, dear... it's the least we could do," he suggested. The lady did so, and a few minutes later, the sound of police cars could be heard. It parked in front of the country's house. The

policeman squared his shoulders, about to knock, when...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Goodness gracious," the man muttered. Who could dare do that to a woman? It was just so... Vile and disgusting. A man who did that deserved to go to hell.

He pounded on the door.

There was a period of silence, before it burst open. The policeman hurriedly took a step back, barely avoiding getting run over by a shrieking blonde-haired man with really thick eyebrows running away from a grinning brunette holding an open jar filled with worms.

* * *

**Suggestions?**


	6. Flask

**Uh, this is... Weird. x)**

* * *

F - Flask

"Wh... what are you doing?" Arthur asked, his voice hoarse. Elizaveta didn't answer, but continued to fumble around in her bag, looking for something.

"No... No, you are NOT dying on me, you hear?!" she commanded, opening the flask and forcing him to drink the remaining liquid inside it. He tried to protest, not wanting her to waste the last bit of water left, but she was too stubborn. Arthur grunted, his head throbbing. Uh oh... he lost too much blood already.

"... Liz... Please... I..."

"No! No, you idiot! Don't you dare close your eyes!" she yelled miserably, tearing off some cloth from her skirt and pressing it against the open wound to try to slow down the blood flow. Holding the torn cloth with one hand, Elizaveta continued to slowly make him drink the water from the flask.

"I'm sorry, Liz... I can't..."

Arthur's breathing became more ragged as he took her hand into his, and, with the strength he never knew he possessed now, pulled her towards him to envelop her in a warm embrace. He smiled, although bitterly.

"I love you, y'know?" he whispered, taking in her scent for the last time before his breathing finally ceased.

"No... No, no, you idiot!" Elizaveta cried. Wrecking with sobs, Hungary gripped him more tightly, the metal flask falling to the forest floor with a thud, forgotten.

* * *

**Okay, this one's really weird to me x) Well, I'm thinking that England's a pirate in this chappie. Hah.**


	7. Gallant

G - Gallant

To put it simply, Elizaveta Héderváry was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

Arthur and she had gone out for a normal afternoon walk at the park. It was pleasant, of course- they took in the scent of the fresh air, admired the flowers (Hungary blushed when he called her 'Tulipán'), and talked while dipping their feet in the small lake. They also played around a bit with the children. Basically, it was a fun experience, leaving Elizaveta satisfied.

But then came the girls.

Those most aggravating, stuck-up, flirty, silicon-enhanced _girls_.

They were both on their way home when a group of girls suddenly introduced themselves to Arthur. While they were talking, Elizaveta could notice the batting eyelashes and the nose-clogging smell of their perfume. Damn flirts...

Elizaveta glanced at Arthur, who, being a gallant young man, had engaged in a small conversation with them. Oh, she hated the way he smiled at them- it made him look even more appealing, and those _girls_...!

Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Arthur away and half-ran half-dragged him all the way to the house they were sharing. She slammed the door shut behind her, locking it just to make sure those _girls_ didn't follow.

"What was that all about, love?" he questioned, looking at her frowning face. She didn't answer, but instead glared daggers at him, making him flinch.

"You flirt," she said, before making her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Arthur tried to grab her hand, not quite understanding why she made such a claim.

"What do you mean, Liz?"

"Flirt."

"What did I...-"

"Flirt!"

Arthur stopped in his tracks, just grinning like a madman. This caused Elizaveta to pause and stare at him with a raised brow, a clearly angry look on her pretty face.

"You're jealous," he said, still smiling giddily. Elizaveta sputtered, her face going red, and not because of the heat.

"Wh-What?! Ew, no way!"

"Admit it, Liz! You're jealous that I was being nice with those girls," he put his arm around her, but she still continued to frown and denied it.

"Oh, come on. It's written all over your face."

"Sh... Shut up."

At this, England feigned a hurt look and turned around.

"Fine, then. I'll just go back to them, mayb-"

"NO!"

Arthur walked towards the door, but was held back by a firm grip on his arm.

"Okay. I'm jealous, so what?" she reluctantly admitted, a defiant look still on her face. England smiled, dropped the act, and kissed her on the nose.

"I feel so special."

The sound of a frying pan hitting something hard echoed across the neighborhood.

* * *

**Suggestions, please~ :)**


End file.
